Dragonball Jr
by SonicTFH
Summary: 100 years after the death of Baby, new heroes have been born. Will they form a new group of guardians, or go separate ways?
**Son Goku, in his Super Saiyan 4 state, looked up into the sky.**

 **"KAMEHAMEHA!" The blue beam soared through Tuffle's red sky and into space.**

 **"GYAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Baby screamed as he was disintegrated and pushed into the planet's sun.**

 **After attempting to take control of the Earth and her people and to annihilate what remained of the Saiyan race, Baby met his end at the hands of Goku.**

 **At long last, the planet could enjoy a time of peace and harmony, a time to be with family and friends.**

 **Nearly 100 years have passed since that day of celebration, and from that group that walked the earth a century ago, only one remains.**

An elderly Pan sat in front of a tombstone, praying.  
A young voice shouted "Oh no you don't!"; Goku Jr leaped from a bed of flowers with a butterfly net, landing in another.  
Pan continued quietly, as Goku Jr walked towards her and stood next to her, facing the tombstone.  
"Hello there! How are you today?" he said as he put his hands together like Pan, looking up.  
"I'm fine, great great grandfather." Pan stood up.

"What a glorious day."  
"It's time to train, Goku, come on."

"Sounds good to me!" He looked at her with a smile.

 **...**

"Your turn Goku! Hop on over!"

"Alright!" Goku leapt up, flying through the air, with no control over himself.  
"WOAAAAAHH!" He zoomed towards a mountain, hitting it and making a dent in the rock.

"Uuuuh.." Pan looked at him, disappointed.

They got up, and Pan brought over a large wooden log, and stood on top of it.

"It's all about staying relaxed, then balance and fun come easy!" She rolls down a hill quickly, running along with the rolling wood.

"JUST LIKE A WALK IN THE PARK, GOKU! GO FOR IT!" He climbed onto another log, uneasy. It starting rolling before he could even stand up! He quickly got up and starting running on it, rolling down the same hill Pan had. He flipped off the log on the way down and landed on his back after it rolled past.

Pan just couldn't believe her eyes.

They started playing catch, Pan starting.  
"Get ready!" She threw the ball forwards.

"Got it!" Goku stood, ready to catch it as the ball flew forwards. It hit his mitt, but knocked his hand back and hit him in the face knocking him over.  
"Oowaaaaaoh..."

"What am I gonna do with you.." Pan walked towards him, same disappointed look as before.  
"You can't even catch a ball.."

"You throw way too hard, grandma..There's no way I can catch it.."

"Your great-great grandfather would never say those words, it didn't matter how bad things looked."  
"Even in the most impossible situations, Grandpa always knew that there was a way, and you could feel it when you were around him." She remembered the many battles she'd seen him fight.  
"That's what made him so great!"

"If you train hard, you'll be just like him someday."  
"But you have to believe in yourself, like grandpa did."

"Hey grandma?" Goku spoke after she'd finished her speech.

"Yes deary?"

"I'm hungry.."  
"Please? I'm starving!" He dragged her by the arm, then holding her hand as they walked away.

"At least you have his appetite.."

"Grandma, can you make me a great-great hamburger?"

 **...**

Goku went to school. He wasn't much of a troublemaker, but other kids in his class were.  
The teacher got finished telling off a group of kids in the back, and the bell rang.  
"That's it for today class, dismissed!"  
Children ran out the door, eager to leave.  
"Yeah! Woohoo!"

A Goku walked to the stairs, a sudden kick tripped him.  
"Whaeeaaaaea!?" He started falling down the stairs.  
"Oh! Oah! Owo! Ughwa.." He landed at the bottom, on his face. All of the things in his bag fell out.  
"Hey- What's the big ide-" He stopped, seeing the troublemakers at the top of the stairs.

A fat kid, wearing a green shirt and a red vest, and baggy jeans with boots.  
A short kid wearing a white shirt with khaki shorts and blue shoes. He also wore a bright blue hat.  
A tall kid with glasses wearing a pink hoodie with a white shirt underneath, and grey sweat pants.

"P-Puck.." Goku stepped back, against a wall. They walked down, and Puck, the fat one, picked up a rocket ship pen that fell out of Goku's bag.

"Huh..Well what do we have here?" He turned the pen around in his hand.  
"T-That's my pen.."  
" **My** pen." Puck said loudly. He and his group chuckled.  
"W-Well..Okay...you can have it.." Goku didn't protest.

"Well aren't you gonna fight me for it, Chump?"  
"Yeah, come on Dweeb!" The tall kid stepped towards him, his arms out.  
"We know you've been training with Pan, lets see what you've got!" He shook his hand in Goku's hair.

"Well I wouldn't call it training; It's more like exercise.." The short kid stepped forwards, hands behind his head.  
"Gimme a break, we know all about your grandma Dude."  
"Please, she's training you to be a fighter, that means you wanna fight, right?"

Goku put his hands in front of him, shaking his head.  
"I just train because it's fun!"

"There's nothing worse than a little coward." Puck said.  
"Man, who would've known Pan's grandson turned out to be such a wimp.."  
"Thanks for the rocket pen~" He walked off.

"Loser!" The tall kid ran after him.  
"Hey, you stink." The short kid walked away.

 **...**

"You just let him walk away with your rocket pen!? Goku Jr. what were you thinking!?" Pan yelled at Goku from the dining room.  
"I can buy another one.." Goku dug around in the fridge.

"But it was yours! Why didn't you tell him to give it back?"  
"There were three of them grandma! And two of them were a lot bigger than I am.." Goku sounded sad. He wanted to do something, but he couldn't.  
"They would've beaten me up.."

"You can't just let mean people walk over you all your life, Goku! Sometimes you have to stand up for yourself even if it means losing once in a whi- Ugah!" She dropped the plate she was holding.  
The shattering sound startled Goku, and he turned back.

Pan fell to the ground.  
"G-Grandma! What's wrong, are you okay!? Hey!" He nudged her, trying to get her to respond.  
"Wake up grandma! Wake up, please!"

 **"Don't leave me grandma! Wake up!"**


End file.
